


i forgive you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [4]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Waiting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Ck. Ya udah, ayo."





	i forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Altan berdiri gelisah dengan  _earphone_ terpasang di telinga. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sesekali tangan kanan diangkat untuk memeriksa arloji. Selesai, lipat lagi. Begitu saja terus kegiatan Altan sampai sepuluh lagu bergantian menghibur indra pendengarannya. Namun, orang yang ditunggunya  _masih_ belum datang.

"Lama banget, sih?!" gumamnya kesal dengan suara pelan―atau dengan suara yang dirasanya pelan.

"ALTAAAN!!!"

Nah, ini dia yang ditunggunya datang.

Altan menarik napas. "Mell―"

"MAAFIN!" Carmell membungkuk berkali-kali. "Tadi ada insiden baju ketumpahan krim dulu! Terus tadi  _brush_ -ku kotor jadi warna  _make up_ -nya campur aduk! Maaf!"

Meski kesal, Altan tidak pernah bisa marah pada Carmell. Mengomel bisa, tapi itu beda kan dengan marah?

"Ck." Altan memalingkan wajah sembari melangkahkan kaki. "Ya udah, ayo."

Carmell memekik senang sambil mengikuti jalannya Altan yang cepat.

**Author's Note:**

> Altan/Carmell pertama yEAYYY!! Meski drabble tapi yowis lah yaaa :"


End file.
